


Dragon Age: Into the Dawn

by WolfAngelLavellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Aloy - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dragon Age - Freeform, Evanuris, F/M, Hoizon Zero Dawn, Inquisition, Mages, Magic, NSFW, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Romance, Solas - Freeform, Spoilers if dont know the games, lavellan - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAngelLavellan/pseuds/WolfAngelLavellan
Summary: Dragon Age meets Horizon Zero Dawn. Solas and Lavellan romance. Dragon Age pre-game 4 (AU), in endgame Hoizon Zero Dawn, Crossover.Updated June 12, 2019. ©Michella Lavellan





	1. Chapter 1

Michella and Solas had been fighting the Evanuris for months now, with the help of the Inquisition. It was brutal, too many people were getting slaughtered. The Blight also covered Thedas because all the Archdemons were free, which broke the Evanuris free. They decided to use the Eluvians to escape for awhile and plan what to do. They really needed some kind of weapon. Solas knew some lead to other worlds that hadn't been explored. So maybe they could find something. They went to their hidden house, washed, ate, made love and slept to journey tomorrow.

The next morning, Michella and Solas took an Eluvian, magical portal to another world. They saw a place with no people, no buildings, but a lot of metal type contraptions laying around. Solas examined it with magic. "Its metal, I don't know what for, maybe they can be fixed?"

The land had limited grass and trees, hills, varieties of herbs, rocks, streams and lakes. They continued to travel and came upon a war ravaged village of fallen simple houses. There were burn marks everywhere and some lingering smoke patches. After little further they came upon a metal animal? that started firing beams at them. It was enveloped in some kind of red slimey smoke. Solas immediately casted a barrier around them both. Michella cast fire to immolate and Solas cast Stone fist. It went down easily. 

Solas immediately grabbed her to make sure she was ok. "What was that?" Michella asked? "It looked like some kind of large deepstalker or something, but it was metal? So I guess all these piles of metal are what, animals? Ar lath ma vhenan." (I love you my heart)

"It seems like it," says Solas, he kisses her passionately. "I'm so glad you're alright Vhenan, my love. We don't know what we'll find here, we can just hope its not worse than the Evanuris."

Michella and Solas travel further into the warzone. They see another enemy, this one like a horse and another like a chicken. Solas puts up a barrier first then they cast their spells. More metal animals rush in. Michella casts Static Cage and Solas casts Firestorm. They repeat their spells many times and eventually the metal horde is dead. "By the moons, what are these things?" Solas says as he holds her tight and kisses her.  
"I don't know but we have to keep going," Michella says. They continue and come to even larger metal animals? They are unfamiliar.

Now these moving metal killers were tall, with big legs and a stinger that kept shooting out, there were two of them. Solas cast barrier while Michella cast Firestorm. They were jumping high, fast and far all over the place. Solas cast a Firestorm too. They had to cover a lot of ground to get these enemies. Suddenly one stung Michella, she cried out. Solas put up another barrier. There was something wrong though, "Solas I'm losing health, it poisoned me or something, and it keeps shocking me." Solas put up a 10 foot high wall of ice around them to try to heal Michella. "This is like corruption," Solas said, "similar to red lyrium." He worked on her, hoping the killers wouldn't get through. He finally healed the red out of Michella just when the ice broke. He cast Firestorm and turned his staff into a sword to attack them. Michella cast Static cage now that she was up and trapped the two. Solas knew there wasn't as much fade in this world, but cast Pull of the Abyss to test it. It wasn't as strong, but he went to stab them and Michella cast chain lightning. Finally they killed them. Solas held Michella and kissed her hard. 'That was close I can't lose you Vhenan.' They lay down to rest. Solas saw a stream and got some water for them both. "If we could take one of those things home it might help against the Evanuris." He said. 'Just rest a little longer emma lath.'

~~~NSFW Warning~~~~

"Shit, I can't think about losing you after all we've been through vhenan," Solas said. He picked up Michella and took her to a hut. He puts a barrier around the room and kissed her, hard passionately, pushing his tongue in her mouth to taste her. "Vhenan," he moaned.

Michella swirled her tongue with his and started taking off his armor. She put her hands in his hair and tugged it. She kissed him then bit his neck where their mating mark is and she groaned, "Ma'fen, mate, mine, ar lath ma."

Solas growled "mate," and pulled her armor off. He pushed her against the wall. He held her breasts and used frost magic on her nipples sucking them. Michella moaned and pulled his hair, it drove him wild. "Ar lath ma vhenan," he said and finished removing their armor. He stuck two fingers in her slit and caressed her gspot with his thumb on her clit. "By the moons you are so beautiful and so wet."

Michella groaned, "Solas," as his fingers entered her. She kissed him and bit his neck again, he bit her neck too. They moaned. She reached and wrapped a hand around his cock, teasing the tip first then stroking him as he fingered her. They were both moaning from pleasure. Solas positioned her on his cock and slid in. "Fuck, Solas!" She screamed.

Solas smirked, "happy to oblige, vhenan." He pushed into her faster, and grabbed her ass. She grabbed his ass then, they were both moaning, he kissed her and let their tongues mirror their passion. "Fuck, you're perfect vhenan," he moaned. They kissed while slamming into each other. 

Michella kept one hand on his ass and put one in his hair. She loved playing with it when he grew in out, so soft, and she pulled it loving his growls. She was climbing higher, close to climax. She pushed into him harder. He touched and swirled his finger on her clit. She could barely breathe as she hit so high and screamed, "Solas!" She pulsated around him and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on.

Solas groaned "vhenan!" Once he felt her pulses tightening his cock he exploded too, cumming inside her, pumping until he was done. "Ar lath ma vhenan, Michella," he said running his fingers through her hair. They just held each other till they stopped trembling.

"Ar lath ma vhenan, Solas," Michella said. She kissed him. Eventually they calmed down and got out a washcloth, got it wet with magic to clean up a little. She got her birthbane herb out of her bag, "Can't forget this," she ate it. They were finally ready to see what else this world had to throw at them.

~~~end of NSFW~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ©Michella Lavellan  
> Dragon Age Inquisition after Trespasser and in end game of Horizon Zero Dawn. Crossover, Alternative Universe
> 
> Updated June 19, 2019

Solas and Michella were now ready to continue their journey. After some time they heard and felt the ground rumbling. It sounded like something huge was coming. Then they heard the sounds of fighting, actually voices! They squat down behind some rocks. They peeked around and saw about twenty humans fighting one young adult. She had a bow and spear among other weapons. A huge rectanglur shape of metal was moving and shooting fire at her. Not an animal type this one, it was a real war weapon. "Solas we have to help, why are they all attacking this woman? Ha, bunch of humans means my frost step dagger tricks." 

Solas cast barrier then cast Pull of the Abyss on the people. Michella used Fade step to do a Thousand Cuts, zipping, zagging and jumping while she quickly stabbed people with frosted daggers. Solas then cast a Blizzard at them. Michella cast chain lightning after a short pause, the girl was firing arrows also and the enemies all fell except for the leader. He was shooting some beams at them. The girl shot ropes at him from a launcher and got him down and she killed him with her spear.

"Thanks for the help, who are you?" She asked, which Michella and Solas didn't understand. Michella said, "we came from another world. I'm Michella, he's Solas."

The young woman put her hand to something on her ear, after a minute she said, "thank you, welcome I'm Aloy."

"We need to take down that 'Deathbringer' now the huge 'machine.' It will shoot lots of fire at us and it can move. Best to target the 'Guns' where it is shooting from." Aloy explained, giving them the words to learn. She then put a shock wire in front of it for it to walk into.

The Deathbringer moved 2 steps and stalled from the shock. Aloy hit it with arrows that were quickly ripping parts off. "These are tear arrows she said." Michella put up Aegis of the Rift around them and the dome shield was sending projectiles back at the enemy. Solas cast barrier on all of them. Then he cast Pull of the Abyss and Michella cast Static Cage to try to hold it or slow it down. Aloy put another shock wire in front of it. "There hit those guns," Aloy said as a row opened up along the bottom. Michella and Solas cast Stone Fist hoping it would break parts of the machine. Then Solas cast barrier again and Firestorm. Michella put up a dome shield again. The Deathbringer was spitting out the red corruption too. She cast another static cage and chain lightning and used a fire flask to throw many stone fists with no cooldown time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ar lath ma vhenan=I love you my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Ar lath ma vhenan=I love you my heart.  
> Vhenan=heart, Ma Vhenan= my heart, ma lath=my love or emma lath is more affectionate.  
> Ma'fen=my wolf.


End file.
